


Oak Trees

by fulcrumania



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulcrumania/pseuds/fulcrumania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujino learns some things about growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oak Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Egh, rushed this a bit in trying to figure out how to work out the 2nd part of the fic properly. But, it's close enough, I guess. And I just realized now that it's actually tree rings tracking growth, hence the joke about her breasts growing bigger each year on her birthday. Whoops.
> 
> ETA: AND THIS IS WHY I SHOULDN'T POST THINGS SO LATE AT NIGHT. CHRIST, CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO COPYPASTA HALF THE FIC.

“Mommy, what’s this?”

At Fujino’s call, Miyuki looked up from the pile of clothes she was folding, only to let out a slight gasp at the sight of her daughter holding up a light pink, lacy bra.

“It’s...” her mother started to say. “Erm, Fujino, where did you get this?”

“From the dryer.” Fujino replied. “I wanted to help you with the laundry too. Is that okay, mommy?”

“Oh! Why, yes. It’s fine, Fujino.” Miyuki said, and mentally sighed in relief.

“Oh, oh! Mommy”, Fujino interrupted as she held the undergarment higher “By the way, what’s this?”

“...” At this, Miyuki heaved a sigh. She had been hoping to save the explanation until Fujino was older, but as her daughter had an insatiable curiosity due to having no sense of pain, it had been hard (yet still successful) to steer her away from the more serious topics. Up until now, at least.

There was a tentative silence as Miyuki pursed her lips for a moment. Her eyes, which were full with hesitance, stared back at Fujino’s eager-filled ones for a minute or so, before Miyuki relented. It was one less topic to talk about and worry over, at least.

“What you are holding is called a bra, Fujino. They’re for when girls grow older and”, Miyuki said, as she made little circular motions around her breasts, “their chest gets bigger. They have to wear a bra in order to hold up their chests so that those won’t...er, bounce around. However, the size of the chest can vary, so some chests may be smaller or bigger then others.”

“Ohhh.” With her head up attentively, eyes widened further, position being as straight as it can be, and her jaw agape, Fujino was in complete awe. “Mommy, mommy! I’ll get to grow them too, right? Will mine be big as yours? I want to be a big girl like mommy too!”

“Yes, Fujino. I’m sure they will.” Miyuki replied as she nodded, and returned to the pile of clothes she had attended to before. She wasn’t too worried, seeing as how Fujino inherited her purple hair, while she also had the red eyes and the mystical eye power from her father’s clan. After all, the genes that were spread out had to be equal, right?

\---

It was May 1997. Fujino had grown into a fine, young lady by that time, though a couple of days after her birthday, she noticed in the mirror that her breasts had gotten slightly bigger once again, and that her bras wouldn’t fit anymore. Truthfully, it was a tad annoying, as not only did she have to buy them once again, but she’d have to deal with stared at from other people once again. Not that it made her too uncomfortable, but she did wonder if it would have been better not to look this pretty like her mother.

“...well, I did wish to be a big girl.” Fujino sighed.


End file.
